A Very Handsome Throw Rug
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: First crossover story: Ever wonder why there's a lion rug resembling Scar in Hercules? Well, look no further because here's the answer.
**My first crossover story. Awesome! I got this idea watching Scar and Mufasa interaction scene online and after Zazu mentions that Scar would make a very handsome throw rug, a scene from Hercules comes up with the Scar-resembling lion skin before Phil, so I decided to do my first ever mashup of both movies on this. Slight blood and flesh warning.**

 **I own nothing. The Lion King and Hercules and all their content belong to Disney. I don't own the cover image either.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

It was over. After years of his reign, the not-so-great lion king was dead. Shenzi, Banzai, Ed and several other hyenas stood over Scar's dead carcass, licking up the remains of his flesh. Some might thought it was cruel that they ate after he died, but hey, it was their jobs as scavengers.

As Shenzi wiped the excess blood and bits of meat from her mouth, she looked down at Scar's body. In the midst of their feasting, they did not realize that they kept his outside pelt with all the fur on it in very good condition.

She quickly elbowed Banzai next to her and pointed to the fur. "Hey. What'd ya think we should do with that," she asked. Her shrugged and just slurped up another slab of meat and continued eating.

Then a sudden ahem distracted them from their meal and they looked up to see Zazu perching on a rock beside him. Banzai then swallowed and looked up.

"What'd want, dodo bird? We ain't causing no trouble now, we'll get out of the Pridelands again before the new king discovers we're here," Banzai said at the hornbill majordomo, who snorted in reply.

"Now, now. I just happened to hear your predicament and I may have a solution to this..." he nudged Scar's carcass with his foot, "thing you have here that will be quite beneficial to you."

Shenzi and Banzai stared at him. Banzai shook Ed who was gnawing on a bone and made him look up at Zazu too.

"We're listening," the two said in unision. Zazu smirked.

* * *

"Wow, this pelt is beautiful. Where'd you get it," a satyr asked as he stood before the clean, cut and cured pelt of Scar laid out on a booth. Shenzi and Banzai stared at each other, before she decided to reply.

"Oh you know. It just happened to fall right in front of us and we decided to take the opportunity to use it," she casually replied.

Now if you readers are wondering why the two were as themselves in the market place in Greece, then here's two answers. One, Greece is on the same Hemisphere as Africa, it's just North of the Pridelands, and two, since there was a three-eyed creature selling rugs across from their booth, the two decided to just to go as themselves without any disguises. And if you're wondering where Ed was, he was in the back of the tent, munching on some gyros he took, I mean, bought nearby. And if you're wondering how all this happened, then... it's Disney magic.

"So, you interested in buying it," Banzai asked, leaning on the table. The short satyr rubbed his hands as he gazed on it for a little while longer.

"You bet." He then looked up. "You see, my friend n' student, Hercules, see, he fought this lion of Nemea or something, see, and to commemorate the battle, we're getting his picture done on a vase with the skin, see. But in the battle, let's say the thing took a lot of collateral damage, see. But this," he gestured to the pelt, "Will do perfectly for a replacement. I mean it's practically a clone in how the original looked." He then leaned casually against the booth.

"So, how much are you askin' for this," he asked. Shenzi smirked and leaned in.

"Well, me and my buddies here were kinda looking for more of a trade, so... how's about three, juicy t-bone steaks, if ya don't mind," she said. Phil looked strangely at her, but sighed and got up.

"Listen lady, I don't know what you and your oddly-looking friend there want with three, t-bone steaks, but if it's meat you want, then it's what you'll get. Just need to go and get some from over there." He pointed and then began running over to the stand nearby, calling, "don't sell it to anyone else while I'm here," over his shoulder.

Shenzi grinned and turned back to her two friends. "Boys, tonight we eat like kings."

"Alright," Banzai called out and Ed giggled happily, his mouth covered in hummus.

And that's it. Oh, and you could imagine the look on Phil's face when Hercules later threw down the lion pelt he had spent several drachmas on for t-bone steaks to get it.

The End.

* * *

 **"He'd make a very handsome throw rug"- Zazu.  
"And he did"- me. XD  
Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this. Please leave a review with some feedback and I'll see you in my other stories. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
